


Behind the Closed Door

by lakeofwisdom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span>Benefits of being the leader: Seungcheol could pick his three favorite members as his roommates. </span><br/>  <span>(AKA an excuse to write a oneshot collection of my holy OT4, GyuHanJiCheol) </span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (OT4) Chocolate Lava Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm back with a GyuHanJiCheol (Mingyu-Jeonghan-Jihoon-Seungcheol) oneshot collection because I'm an absolute trash for JiCheol, JeongHoon, JiGyu, GyuHan, JeongJiCheol, and basically just all the OT4-related ships. The setting probably will be non-AU with them as roommates but I'm all open for requests, even the AU ones! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I appreciate request very much so if you want to request, please to comment:
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: (I'm okay with anything as long as it's within the OT4, I'm accepting OT3 requests as well!)
> 
>  
> 
> Plot: (give me all your ideas - be it fluff, angst, comedy, horror, for smut... I'll try my best... and if you don't have any plots in particular, you can just say the genre or just leave it blank AKA just requesting for the ships is fine too!)
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy my stories! <3

Pairing: OT4

Word Count: 390 words

Genre: Fluff, crack

 

* * *

 

"Hey, does anyone own this chocolate lava cake?" The leader of Seventeen peeked his head out from the kitchen to the living room, where some of his _dongsaengs_ were chilling out. He could see Hoshi, DK, Mingyu, and some others were watching some intense Korean drama and getting immersed with the plot, and Seungcheol was getting unsure if they heard him or not.

"Uh, guys?"

A rich-ass middle-aged lady splashed water to the main protagonist and everyone went ' _ooh_ '.

Jun finally noticed him, and Seungcheol mentioned the cake again but Jun said no.

 

Seungcheol visited the biggest bedroom next, to found Minghao and Hansol listening to Jisoo playing his guitar. He asked the same question again, but only got some shrugs and a 'no' from them. 

 

And the last member he had not ask was Wonwoo, who was in the bathroom the whole time.

He knocked the wooden door, "hey, Wonwoo, is the chocolate lava cake in the fridge yours?" and he heard a shout from inside the bathroom, saying no.

 

_Maybe the cake was from the fans_ , he thought. The gray-haired guy went back to the kitchen and took the chocolate lava cake out of the fridge, placing it in front of Jihoon and Jeonghan, who were sitting on the dining room the whole time. He was about to sit down when suddenly someone pulled him from the chair.

"It's mine!" Mingyu, the one who pulled Seungcheol, cried.

"What?"

"The cake, it's mine! I bought it last night for myself," the giant puppy pouted.

"But no one answered me when I asked who owns the cake!" The older fired, hunger consuming his patience.

They ended up bickering about the cake like five-year-olds.

 

"Is it nice, Jihoonie?"

"Very nice, _hyung_. We should ask Minggu where he bought this."

The duo Hip Hop Team's heads shot down toward the voices, to find Jeonghan feeding the last bit of the cake to Jihoon. Seungcheol and Mingyu's jaws dropped.

Seungcheol slumped down on the chair across Jihoon, sluggish. "The cake..."

Mingyu's shoulders slumped down as well, sighing deeply. "My cake..."

The suspects giggled, before walking toward the tallest one. Jeonghan planted a kiss on Mingyu's left cheek, Jihoon planted one on Mingyu's right cheek.

"Thank you for the treat, Mingyu."

They left the scene, ignoring the ' _hey, what about me!_ ' from their leader.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to be funny, sorry... anyway, it's the first chapter featuring all of them!! Hope you guys like it, please subscribe and comment! Upvotes are loved too. <3 and please do request too for pairings and plots!! Thank you for reading! <3


	2. (JiCheol) Romantically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon, people around them usually think that Seungcheol is the more affectionate type, seeming like he would be the one that do sweet things and remember the details about their relationship, like taking off his jacket and draping it around Jihoon's shoulder when the smaller seems cold, or like pointing to the cafe where they had their first date after getting together.
> 
> The truth is not like that, though.

Pairing: JiCheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol)  


Word Count: 336 words  


Genre: Fluff

* * *

Between Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon, people around them usually think that Seungcheol is the more affectionate type, seeming like he would be the one that do sweet things and remember the details about their relationship, like taking off his jacket and draping it around Jihoon's shoulder when the smaller seems cold, or like pointing to the cafe where they had their first date after getting together. 

The truth is not like that, though.

Jihoon slowly closes the front door of their dorm room, minimalizing the creaking sound of it so no one would wake up and notice that he comes home late, again. He takes off his jacket and shoes, carefully balancing the item in his arm so it would not fall and make a mess on the floor. The blond walks straight to the room he shared with three other guys, soft pitter-patter of his feet can be heard in the quiet, dead night.

The small guy opens the door, to be greeted by the sight of his roommates sleeping. He smiles fondly at the sight. Jihoon walks closer to his boyfriend's bunk bed, snoring softly with his back facing Jihoon. 

The great advantage of Jihoon's petite body is that he could slip into Seungcheol's bed, no matter how small the space is (except if Seungcheol is sleeping like a starfish, he would just topple down on top of Seungcheol). Jihoon lays behind Seungcheol, wrapping an arm around his torso and letting the item lay below Seungcheol's chin.

Seungcheol wakes up with a strong scent of baby's breath in his nose, then a light weight around his hips and a warm body behind him. "Jihoon...?" Seungcheol mutters, voice groggy from sleeping. 

"Happy 200th day anniversary, Seungcheol." Jihoon whispers softly, burying his face deeper onto Seungcheol's back. 

Jihoon does not mind if Seungcheol forgets their special dates, nor if Seungcheol gets him nothing on those special dates, because moments like this, cuddling in the middle of night and whispering sweet nothings, are all he needs.


	3. (OT4) Rainy Sunday Afternoon

Pairing: OT4

Word Count: 438 words

Genre: Fluff

 

* * *

 

Droplets of water beating against the windowsill, cool breeze fogging the glass as Jihoon is tucked inside a warm blanket cozily. Today is a slow day for Jihoon, spending his free time procrastinating and playing with his phone only.

A slow, small creak could be heard as a new person enters the room, walking up to Jihoon's bed.

"Oof, it's so cold," the guy rubs his arms with his palm, before slipping under the small man's blanket.

"Seungcheol, what," Jihoon lets out a small, hitched breath as Seungcheol's icy palm grazed against his bare hip where his shirt has ridden up. "What are you doing here?"

The older drapes his other arm around the younger's waist, face glued on Jihoon's shoulder. "Cold, Hoonie. Want cuddles." He says with a cutesy voice.

"Go to your bed," Jihoon tries to lift Seungcheol's hand off his body, but the latter's arm just won't budge. "And wear warmer clothes. And blankets."

"Nope. I'd rather cuddle with Jihoonie." Seungcheol tightens his hug around the younger instead.

Jihoon could only sigh ㅡ he actually does not mind the older being in his space, he rather enjoys it, but he refuses to acknowledge it. He'd rather die than admit that.

 

Second comes Yoon Jeonghan, who immediately saunters onto Jihoon's bed.

"Whatcha two doing, let me join y'all." Jeonghan slides into the blanket as well, on the other side of Jihoon's bed, backed up by a wall. The bed is too cramped for three grown ups to lay on, Seungcheol barely could lay on his back, but both Seungcheol and Jeonghan pay no mind as Jihoon whines.

"Why are you two here, you have your own beds!" Jihoon once again tries to shoo the older men to their own bed, but they still refuse to move.

 

They suddenly hear a loud bang ㅡ turns out to be Mingyu being his usual puppy-like self.

"Is this a cuddle party? Why am I not invited to the party!" Mingyu beams up at the sight of the older roommates cuddling.

"No, no. There is no space left,"

"Mingyu, don't you dare,"

"You better not do anything you will regret, Kim Mingyu,"

Mingyu ignores all of the warnings and flings himself on top of his roommates. Loud protests and groans can be heard clearly.

 

In the end, they settle down a position, with Seungcheol in the middle, Jeonghan on his right and Mingyu on his left. Jihoon? Jihoon is tucked under the blanket on top of Seungcheol safely, after the three of them begged him to stay and cuddle with them.

They wish rainy Sunday afternoon could happen more often.


End file.
